


The Way You Make Me Feel

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Disney World & Disneyland, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't last a damn day without trying to sleep with me."</p><p>"I can last a whole fucking week," Harry says, rising to Louis' challenge.</p><p>"Wanna make a bet on that, Styles?"</p><p>"You're on," Harry grins.</p><p>Or, Disney AU where Louis and Harry try not to fuck in public places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a purely shameless piece I wrote on holiday the other week, and have no real justification for.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what it's like being an employee in Disneyland Paris, so like, 99% of this is made up and probably inaccurate, but please just pretend for the sake of this fic.
> 
> title from Michael Jackson's ['The Way You Make Me Feel'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzZ_urpj4As/)
> 
> enjoy!

"Quickly, Haz, c'mon. Where's the fucking lube?"

"These trousers don't have pockets," Harry hisses, patting down his fitted, red trousers as best he can in the cramped space with Louis' lips attached to his neck. He can't suck a bruise that'll stay, it wouldn't be good for Prince Charming's image, but that doesn't stop Louis dragging his sharp teeth over Harry's skin.

"What's the fucking point of this if you're not gonna fuck me then?" Louis groans, pushing Harry against the wall of the storage cupboard so he can grind on him. Harry's hands fly to Louis' arse, grouping him through the green tights. His hands are the perfect size to get a good grip and hitch Louis up, enough that he can wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

"Your arse in these tights," Harry murmurs, tilting his head to catch Louis in a kiss again. It's far too filthy for what they've got time for, but Harry literally does not care that they've snuck off to fuck in the storage cupboard of one of the hundreds of shops in Disneyland and only have like, five minutes before someone clocks that Peter Pan and Prince Charming have disappeared _again_. Not when Louis has been bending over to greet kids in those sinful tights, knowing exactly how they make his arse and thighs look, and not when he makes extra sure to bend over more when he knows Harry is watching (and really, Harry is always watching).

"Get your fucking mouth on me then," Louis demands, finally letting Harry manhandle him into a better position.

He bends Louis over, guiding his hands to grip cardboard boxes filled with overpriced Disney merchandise, and kneels behind him. He flips up Louis' tunic, pulls down his tights and thin pants to mid-thigh, then spreads his cheeks with his big hands. Louis' hole is pink and fluttering as Harry breathes over it, warm air ghosting across the skin.

"Get on with it," Louis snaps, because he doesn't beg, at least not before the first orgasm, and well, Harry will do anything to get his mouth on Louis' arse so he doesn't need to be told twice.

He buries his face between Louis' cheeks, lapping over his rim with thick, broad strokes of his tongue getting Louis wet and sensitive. He moans when Louis rocks back on his face, the rough floor digging into his knees, but the overwhelming closeness to Louis is worth all of the discomfort.

That's how they're caught: with Harry tongue just breaching Louis' rim, Louis' hand cast back to pull Harry closer.

"Again?" comes a suffering groan, and shit, that's not the voice of someone who’ll let this slide.

Harry pulls his face from Louis arse, lips puffy and spit covering his chin. Simon Cowell himself is standing behind them, taking up the doorway and looking more pissed off than Harry has ever seen him.

They're so fucked.

***

"Well, that could have gone worse," Harry says, somewhat cheerfully when they get out of their meeting with Simon. Getting caught fucking twice in then past two weeks, plus rumours of them sneaking off all summer flying about...it could have gone a lot worse. They could have been fired, or arrested for ‘public indecency in the happiest place on earth’, hell, they could have been separated into different parks. That would have been the worst for Harry.

"Probation!" Louis huffs, adjusting his Peter Pan hat. It really does make him look like a pixie. "That means we get the shit shifts, Haz."

"Yeah, but we get them together." Harry waggle his eyebrows and grins at Louis. "We just can't like, sneak off again."

"You mean we can't be _caught_ sneaking off again," Louis corrects him, holding open the door of Simon's office at the back end of the park, behind one of the pink gates sectioning the area off to the public. Harry walks through into the blazing summer heat and once again, regrets that he ever applied for Prince Charming specifically, with this thick, military-style jacket and ugly trousers. At least he gets to wear his hair long, the curls spilling down his back and shining in the sun. A wig would be twice as bad. "There's no way you can resist this arse."

"I'm sure I can resist you longer than you can resist me," Harry declares, even though he doesn't quite believe it himself. His costume isn't as form-fitting as Louis' after all, but he does have the added advantage of dimples and the ability to flirt like no other.

"Not fucking likely," Louis says, the hint of a challenge creeping into his voice. "You couldn't last a damn day without trying to sleep with me."

"I can last a whole fucking week," Harry says, rising to Louis' challenge.

"Wanna make a bet on that, Styles?"

"You're on," Harry grins. "Wanna make the terms ever better?"

Louis raises a brow. "How?"

"No wanking either," Harry says. "Neither of us come until one of us caves."

Louis thinks it over, his brown boot tapping the cobblestone path leading away from the office block and into the actual theme park. They're still far enough away that they can’t hear the excited screams of the small children running around the park, just the chirping of birds in the trees. "Fine, but when I win, I want you to sing in our final parade. I get to pick the song."

"Alright," Harry agrees, because there are worse things Louis could have picked and knowing him, he'll change his mind later anyway. "But when I win, because I will, Lou, I want you to go on the small world ride with me."

"You fucking sicko," Louis hisses, shoving Harry's shoulder. "You know I hate that ride."

"Better not lose then." Harry winks, running his hand through his hair. "Starting midnight?"

Louis nods, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him towards the employee flats in the opposite direction of the park. It's barely gone seven, they've got plenty of time to squeeze in a few orgasms before the clock strikes midnight.

**DAY ONE**

Harry wakes up hard.

His alarm is blaring at six in the fucking morning, because he's doing character breakfasts thanks to getting caught with Louis. Louis, who also needs to get up because he's doing this with Harry, and that means Harry to wake him up so he can stop grinding on Harry in his sleep. No wonder he's so fucking hard, when Louis didn't go back to his room after their marathon sex last night, even though he said he would. They actually might have ended up sexiling Niall, who's supposed to share this room with Harry. Then again, Niall hasn’t spent a night in their room since Harry and Louis started dating.

But bottom line is that Harry is hard and kind of desperate to fuck Louis already, and it's only six AM.

"Better sought that out, Curly," Louis grumbles when Harry reaches his arm over him to whack the alarm off. He buries his face in the thin pillow, hair a mess and rutting back against Harry.

"You could always sort it out for me," Harry says, hoping the roughness of his voice from sleep is enough to actually tempt Louis; he always says he has a thing for Harry's voice.

It's not.

"Fat chance," Louis grunts, rolling out from under the covers and stretching his limbs. He's stark naked, lithe muscles rippling under his skin as he extends his arms over his head, bends over to stretch his legs, and gives Harry a prime view of his arse and thighs, littered with love bites from the night before. There's no way Louis doesn't know what he's doing, he never stretches in the morning, but Harry's cock doesn't care when he's practically wiggling his bare arse in Harry's face.

"You play dirty," Harry groans, flopping on to his back and pouting.

"You're right," Louis smirks, "I'm gonna shower. Don't worry, I'll leave some cold water for you. Remember not to come, love."

As if Harry would forget.

***

The character breakfasts aren't so bad, really. Harry gets to talk with young children for a few hours. They're always helplessly endeared by his slow voice and smile, at least he hopes they are because that's probably why he got this job in the first place, and if he can start the day off well for the young kids and tired adults, then he's happy.

It also gives him something else to think about, other than watching Louis with kids. Lots of things that Louis does turns Harry's dick on; the way he bends over and contorts his curvy body into an 'S' shape when he flirts with Harry; the sultry looks he sends Harry, batting his eyelashes as if he doesn't know exactly what that does to him; even the way Louis cons Aiden behind in the shops to give him a free lolly that he can suck on, pink lips wrapping around the sweet far too obscenely Disneyland. But watching Louis with kids, the way his smile lights up his face, how he makes them giggle and charms then into loving him and actually believing that he's Peter Pan; that turns Harry's _heart_ on.

(Niall once called it an "affection erection, like a boner in your heart." As crude as it is, Harry thinks it's apt).

"And where are you visiting today?" Louis asks a young girl, clutching the hem of her Cinderella gown in trembling fists. "Coming to see my adventures, I hope!"

The girl nods, giggling, "Yes!"

"Do you have any suggestions?" The girl's mother asks.

Harry swoops in then, his last family packing up their things and leaving the restaurant. He comes up behind Louis, touching the small of his back briefly, before smiling widely at the girl and bowing his head.

"Princess," he murmurs, then smiles at the mum. "Sleeping Beauty's castle is a must-see for all princesses."

"Like me!" the girl shouts, her hand accidentally knocking over her fork. Louis picks it up for her and winks.

"Exactly," Louis says. "But you know where you really want to go? _Adevntureland_ , where the ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ and the ‘Indiana Jones’ rides are, if you're brave enough. I think you are, you look like an adventurer."

She beams then, her whole face lighting up with the compliment from Peter Pan. Louis' own eyes crinkle in response, and Harry nearly swoons.

"We'll check them out, thank you," the mother says. "They're not too scary, are they?"

"Nah," Louis assures her. "Charming here managed them both just fine, and he's a big baby at heart. Nothing princely about him."

"I'll have you know that I enjoy terrifying rides," Harry protests, a slow smirk twisting his lips. "Like ‘Little Casey Junior’ and the tea cups."

"Tells you everything that does," Louis sighs, like it's a chore to listen to him, but the girl is absolutely delighted, and even her mother is laughing.

"Time for us to move on now," Harry says, watching another family come in and Perrie, dressed as Cinderella, taking a seat with them. "Enjoy your day, Princess."

"Here's some pixie dust for good luck." Louis whips his hat off his head and takes out a little sachet of glitter, sprinkling some over the girl before waving and guiding Harry away. He's mostly grateful Louis didn't have lube or weed up there that he forgot to take out the night before, those instances are always hard to explain.

"You're great with kids," Harry croons in Louis' ear when Harry's dragged him into the cupboard with the cleaning supplies, empty this time of the morning. It's hardly subtle, but Harry isn't planning on losing the bet quite so soon. He just wants to kiss Louis a bit, and since Harry doesn’t have any more breakfasts booked today, he can spare a minute or ten.

"Bet I'd be great with your kids," Louis smirks, adjusting his green hat and stepping closer to Harry. There's only a thin stretch of artificial light coming from underneath the doorway, so Harry only sees the glint in Louis' eyes and the arch of his cheekbones, but he can smell the vanilla body wash he steals from Harry, and he can feel Louis' warmth against his body. It’s intoxicating.

"Your kids too," Harry says, nipping Louis pink, soft lips with his teeth.

"Big words from a guy who hasn't even popped the question yet."

"You know we've only been together three months," Harry murmurs, kissing Louis between words. "And your problem with me mentioning kids is that I haven’t proposed first, not that bringing it up is moving too fast?"

"Mm," Louis hums, sliding his hands to tangle in Harry's hair. "Know you’re it for me, babe, but I've got plans anyway. Big proposal plans. Gonna wine and dine you, gonna pick somewhere so romantic, pair it with a speech so heartfelt you're gonna cry - hah, you're hard, I fucking knew it."

"I hate you," Harry groans, his cock ridiculously hard given the only stimulation it's had is Louis brushing his crotch over his, the rest comes from the few choice words.

"You love me," Louis says, triumph in his voice. "Now think of something to make that stiffy go down you animal, there are children about."

Louis darts out from the cupboard and Harry is left questioning his life choices.

**DAY TWO**

Louis stays over Harry's room again, like most nights, so once again, Harry wakes up hard. This time, he has to ease away from Louis, his cock so desperate for something to touch it after twenty-four hours of no orgasms (following three months of _at least_ one orgasm a day), it's like the slightest brush against his tip would have him coming everywhere. It's only day fucking two.

All he needs is for Louis to cave. Then maybe he can get his cock sucked again.

So Harry devises a plan. It's not much of a plan, in fact, it's more of a goal. Frustrate Louis. If Louis is sexually frustrated, he practically demands Harry to fuck him so hard he sees stars, or he takes it out on Harry. Either is good for him, he is so up for both options, he just needs Louis to be the one that caves first.

They're not working until later in the afternoon, doing meet and greets rather than character breakfasts. That means Harry gets to catch Louis as he's getting changed, amazingly in his own room, before they're both due to start their shifts.

Harry slips into Louis' room with the spare keycard Louis gave him (their first big Couple Thing), shutting the door behind him as quietly as he can. Louis' facing away from the door, tugging on the thin green tights, his back arched sinfully.

Harry walks up behind him, sinks to his knees and presses his lips to the dimples of Louis' back, hands resting on his soft sides.

"You're nowhere near as sneaky as you think you are," Louis says, breathless though, and that's a good sign. "Heard you come in through the door."

"Doesn't matter," Harry whispers into his tan skin, nimble fingers trailing along his rib cage. Harry has his own laurel leaves tattooed on his tummy, and Louis' spent a lifetime worshipping those, but Harry thinks it's a crime Louis doesn't have a tattoo outlining the curve of his stomach. "Still get to kiss you."

"Nothing else though, right, love?" Louis finishes rolling up his tights and turns around. Harry lavishes his tongue over Louis' stomach, kissing the warm skin and even marking little love bites on his favourite spots. "Not unless you're admitting defeat already?"

"No," Harry answers, scraping his teeth over the swell of Louis' left hip. "Just kissing you a little. Know how much you like it."

And Louis really does, is the thing. His hands have already worked their way into Harry's hair, tangling in the curls to hold him in place. He's not quite hard yet, but with those tights on, Harry'll know just as soon as Louis does.

"Really?" Louis laughs, throaty and high again. "There's no ulterior motive here?"

"None at all," Harry whispers into Louis' trail of coarse hair stretching from his belly button to the hem of his tights. "Not a single reason I'm doing this, other than I want to. Someone should always be worshipping your belly, Lou."

"You mean you, Haz," Louis points out.

"True," Harry admits, because he has no shame for how he feels about Louis' body (it's literal perfection and he will hurt anyone that tried to disagree). "Always want to be kissing your belly."

That's the comment that has Louis' breath hitching, and Harry lets the kissing and licking go on for just a moment longer before pulling away and standing. His lips are swollen from the kisses, and he thinks he's got pupils bigger than his irises, but he must have nothing in Louis, who's already half-undressed, and now half-hard and looking wrecked. _Success_.

"Meet you down in the park," Harry grins, smug as he leaves the room before Louis can reply.

***

Their afternoon parade finishes with a bang, literally, streamers burst from cannons over the crowds along Main Street, and Harry steps off the float, linking arms with Perrie, and walks through the crowds until they get to the ‘cast-members only’ section and the shared dressing room. Louis' already there, chatting with Zayn, clad in his Aladdin costume, and Asami, as Belle.

Harry slips up behind them, snaking his arms around Louis' waist and nodding 'hi' to Zayn and Asami. Polite courtesies over, Harry draws Louis away from the group and over to a corner, blocked from the view of most of the room by a clothes rack and screen used for changing behind.

Harry pins Louis to the wall, sliding their hands together and leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. He licks into Louis' mouth with practised ease, keeping his lips firm and in control. Most of the time, Louis prefers the opposite. Likes to push Harry around, likes to hold him down and make him squirm, but sometimes he likes for Harry to take the lead, even if it's just for a moment.

Harry does that now, coaxing Louis into a state of breathy whispers. He kisses him languidly, like they've got all the time in the world and aren't due for a meet and greet in twenty minutes.

He trails his kisses along Louis' cheeks and jaw when he feels Louis start to squirm, his nails digging in to the back of Harry's hand. Ignores the taste of foundation and bites his sharp cheekbones instead.

"Come on, Lou," Harry says, low and throaty. Another minute and Louis will be getting hard. Another after that, and he'll be so close to demanding Harry to get him off, he'll lost the bet in no time.

"Fuck you, H," He snaps and wriggles his way out of Harry's grasp. "That is playing fucking dirty."

"Almost had you," Harry sighs wistfully. Louis flicks his nipple and rushes back to the main section of the room.

He spends the night kicking Harry in his sleep, but Harry figures it was worth it.

**DAY THREE**

Louis fights back full force on day three, and Harry's cock kind of hates him.

One of the girls from the Disney parade performance twists her ankle twenty minutes before the show, and Louis, the good Samaritan he is, offers to fill her place in full Peter Pan costume. Simon lets him, because Simon clearly hates Harry's dick, and because versatile performers are everything.

So Harry is now smiling and waving and dancing on the parade float just in front of Louis', watching while he accepts the hula hoop from a petite girl in a last minute Tinkerbell outfit.

Harry swallows loudly when Louis tosses it up in the air, catching it again and circling it round his arm effortlessly. His hips are moving in constant, quick circles, and Harry can't believe they've been dating for months and Louis never mentioned this.

"Concentrate," Perrie hisses in his ear when he misses a step of their waltz, which, considering it's almost muscle memory for him now, is a poor show. Except the hula hoop is hypnotising around Louis' waist and travelling up his curves and back down. He's smiling through the whole thing, copying the moves of Tinkerbell surprisingly well considering they had maybe ten minutes of rehearsals, and really _how_ did Harry not know about this skill?

The rest of the parade drags when Perrie stamps on his foot to get him to look away from Louis' float and actually concentrate on their routine. Smile and wave, he tells himself. Smile and wave and don't ogle Louis, no matter how hard is it to ignore him.

***

Louis corners him once the parade has finished, and Harry's half way through shrugging off his costume. He's not working for the rest of today, since he had another early character breakfast. He'll probably go sleep for a bit. Dream about wanking but not actually lay a finger on his cock because the second he does it'll be too much, and Louis will know. He'd be able to tell Harry had come the second he sets his eyes on Harry.

"Liked the show?" Louis whispers in his ear, raspy breath sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"You never told me you could do that," Harry says, letting Louis turn him around and press him into the wall of the dressing room. Quite frankly, Harry is amazed no one has chucked something at them yet. Though maybe they've had the months to get used to it. Better in here than outside where someone could catch them.

"How I can work a hula hoop?" Louis smirks, blue eyes twinkling with mischief, and fuck, Harry wants him so bad. They've never not had sex every day since their first time, and no orgasms in between...this is killing Harry. "Been saving it for a special occasion, one where I needed to surprise you."

"You did," Harry says, helpless in the palm of Louis' hand when he gets like this, teasing and torturous with no relief. "Surprise me, that is."

"Mm, thought I did," Louis hums, trailing his hands across Harry's broad, bare chest, tracing the tattoos. He's leaving a trail of fire with his fingertips. "Wanna private performance?"

"You know I do," Harry exhaled in a rush, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. He's desperate to touch Louis, but he knows the second he does it'll be too much and he can't have that, not if he wants to win this bet. For three fucking months he's been trying to get Louis on ‘It's a Small World’ with him, he's not losing that now. "But I have to finish getting changed. See you later, Lou."

Harry drops a kiss on Louis' cheek and slides past him, determined to finish in peace and resist Louis’ temptations. God, when one of them caves they’re never gonna leave their room.

It’s safe to say day three is hard.

**DAY FOUR**

Day four starts the same way as every other day: Harry wakes up hard and spends ten minutes in a cold shower wishing for Louis to walk in and suck him off. Then he spends another ten minutes actively not thinking about Louis and sex, otherwise his dick will never get soft.

Both him and Louis, and a few of their friends have finished by the late afternoon, so they do their weekly sneak out to the fields owned by Disney, near the motorway, and eat the picnic Harry makes (and Niall steals from the kitchen staff). It’s not much, but it’s a nice reprieve from the overwhelming atmosphere that comes from working in Disneyland.

“It was a disaster,” Niall groans, finishing his story about a man who couldn’t understand his French through the Irish accent, and for some reason thought Niall was proposing to him. “An actual disaster. And the worst part? I think he said yes. I’m fucking engaged.”

“Congratulations!” Harry pours him a plastic cup of orange juice and thrusts it towards him.

“I always thought it’d be these two first,” Zayn comments, pouring himself a cup of water and gesturing to where Louis is sitting on Harry’s lap, his head leaning back against Harry’s shoulder. “But you beat them to it. Congrats, Nialler.”

“Oh my God, they’re gonna murder me.” Niall drops the emptied cup and stares in horror at Harry and Louis. “They’re gonna kill me in my sleep so they can get married before me.”

“We’ll smother you with a pillow,” Louis adds cheerfully, grabbing another handful of crisps.

“No one will hear you scream,” Harry says in his most menacing voice, which isn’t really that menacing, just a slow drawl. It doesn’t really have the desired effect, since Niall cackles and grabs more food.

Louis chucks his last few crisps at Liam’s head, yelling _“Score!”_ when they hit his nose, and grabs for an ice lolly next from the cooler Niall provided. He unwraps a Rowntree’s one, tossing the rubbish aside, and licks from base to tip, over each of the different flavoured sections. Harry’s nostrils flare as Louis rearranges himself on Harry’s lap to give him the perfect view, and Harry knows _exactly_ what Louis is doing, but he can feel himself falling for it all the same.

Louis wraps his pink, soft lips around the tip of the lolly and sinks down, down, down until he’s sucking the whole thing into his mouth. Harry can feel the phantom touch of Louis’ mouth on his cock, and when Louis flicks his eyes up to meet Harry’s heavy gaze, he nearly comes right there.

Harry barely registers it when someone, it could be Liam, says, “Someone chuck something at them,”, he’s too caught up in Louis blowing an ice lolly. Louis pulls off to run his tongue around the sticky tip, catching droplets of melted juice as they trickle down the side. It’s so fucking obscene Harry can’t stop staring, and can’t stop himself getting hard in his jeans, and Christ, it’s been so _long_ since Louis sucked his cock, he’s gagging for it.

Louis’ shameless about it too, bobbing his head slowly one moment, then reverting back to broad licks with the flat of his tongue, tracing the imaginary vein on the underside. Harry’s face is so close to his that it’d take barely any effort to close the distance, taste Louis’ lips on his, kiss him hard and fast and full of filthy promises that Harry will absolutely uphold if _Louis_ breaks first.

His reverie is broken when a Jaffa Cake hits him square in the face, and thankfully, makes Louis laugh hard enough that he takes the ice lolly away from his stained lips so he doesn’t choke. Harry pulls back, breathing heavier than he’d like to admit.

“Animals,” Zayn mutters, chucking another Jaffa Cake. “Absolute animals.”

Louis just grins, and Harry buries his face between Louis’ shoulder blades. Day four is the biggest test of his self-restraint so far.

**DAY FIVE**

Harry’s not working on day five, which means he doesn’t have to get up at arse o’clock in the morning and cover himself in thick layers of stage make-up before seven AM. He can actually sleep in and enjoy his day off.

Except Louis’ not working on day five either.

Usually, this means Harry spends the day fucking about (and just regular fucking) with Louis. Sometimes they’ll go into the city with anyone else who’s free, or just the two of them. They make use of the shitty TV in the common room, or the Xbox, and just enjoy each other’s company. Harry is always up for that, always. But it _does_ get hard to cope with when he hasn’t come in five days and Louis is the most gorgeous thing on the entire fucking planet. Unbelievably hard.

By some miracle, Louis’ gone from Harry’s room before he’s even awake, leaving behind a note that just reads ‘ _out with zayn xx’_ in his place. He probably had a similar thought to Harry; if they’re alone together today, one of them was going to cave.

Still, Harry spends as much time as he can in his bed, reading and determinedly not thinking about Louis or sex or Louis _and_ sex, before his stomach becomes too much to ignore and he leaves his safe haven for food.

He doesn’t hear from Louis until gone midnight, which would be worrying if Harry hadn’t received updates from Zayn telling him they’re both still alive. Louis sends Harry a picture of him and Zayn smoking next to the giant caterpillar in ‘Alice’s Labyrinth’, the caption ‘ _come join!!’_. Joining them involves breaking into the Disney Park _and ‘_ Alice’s Labyrinth’, but well, Harry’s been friends with Louis and Zayn long enough that he knows how to slip in without causing too much damage.

They’re giggling when Harry finds them, tugging the sleeves of his jumper because he always underestimates how cold it’ll be during the night. Louis’ face lights up when he spots him, grinning wildly and beckoning Harry over to where he’s sitting on the caterpillar’s lap.

“Missed you,” he crows, when Harry hops over the railings and on to the plastic mushroom. He lets Louis pull him on to his lap, straddling him rather than back-to-chest, and it all feels a little precarious, but he’s missed Louis too and he’s never passing up the opportunity to cuddle.

Zayn passes him a spliff from where he’s sitting against one of the fancy coloured leaves, lighting it for him too. Harry takes a drag, but before he can exhale properly, Louis cups his jaw and holds his head in place for the smoke to travel straight between Louis’ lips. His eyes flutter shut, and Harry moans softly, already feeling a little weightless.

“Knew we shouldn’t have invited you,” Zayn mutters, as Louis takes the spliff from Harry’s fingers to take his own hit, then breathes it into Harry’s slack mouth. He moans again, exhaling the smoke and resting his forehead against Louis’. “Mate, if you’re gonna fuck him, lemme know so I can leave.”

“Not gonna fuck,” Harry insists, but the itch to get his mouth on Louis’ skin is stronger than ever, and shit, Harry forgot how horny he gets when he’s high.

“Missed you so much,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s neck, absently passing the spliff back to Zayn. While Harry always ends up horny when he’s high, Louis just gets clingier and even more affectionate, like he is now, wrapping his arms and legs around Harry so tightly he feels like he can’t breathe properly. It’s the best thing to happen to him in days. “Never leave me.”

“You left me,” Harry reminds him gently, stroking his back. Louis’ stubble scratches Harry’s smooth skin, and that’s one of Harry’s favourite parts of Louis getting a day off. He doesn’t have to shave, so his stubble ends up growing out just enough that it rubs against Harry’s skin in the best way possible. Harry’s tempted to ask Louis to eat him out just to feel the stubble on his thighs and arse before Louis has to shave again. The temptation only grows when Louis pulls back enough to kiss him slowly.

“Still love you though,” Louis murmurs, nipping Harry’s lower lip. It sparks a low, easy pleasure in Harry’s chest, and he can barely contain his whimper when Louis does it again.

“Love you too,” Harry replies, unable to stop himself smiling at Louis’ fond tone or the blatant affection. He loves every version of Louis, but cuddly, clingy Louis might be one of his favourites.

That is until Louis starts squirming on Harry’s lap, heat flaring in Harry’s abdomen. He focuses on kissing Louis, trying not to pay too much attention to his cock, filling quickly in his jeans, but that’s easier said than done when he’s kissing Louis. It’s well past the sweet kiss it started out as; Louis’ sucking on Harry’s tongue and whining softly, his hips moving on their own accord, and Harry’s hands are trailing towards Louis’ arse on his crotch.

Louis breaks away with a gasp when Harry squeezes his arse, tilting his head back and exposing his neck. Harry attaches his mouth to it instantly, scraping his teeth over the tendons and sucking a mark that Louis’ll have to cover with make-up.

“Shit, Haz,” Louis whines, his hands coming up to grip Harry’s hair. “Zayn fucked off.”

Harry tears his lips away from Louis’ neck and looks around. Zayn has indeed left, taking the weed with him. Harry shouldn’t be surprised, it’s not like Zayn wanted to stick around to watch them have sex, even though they won’t be having sex unless Louis initiates it, because Harry _will not_ cave first.

“I’m not breaking,” Louis says, like he can read Harry’s mind. Or well, he can read Harry’s features perfectly which may as well be just as good. “I will not cave, Styles. I _refuse_ to go on that fucking awful ride.”

Harry starts humming ‘ _It’s a Small World’_ into Louis’ neck for a few glorious seconds, before Louis wriggles out of his grip, flips him off, and darts over the railings and towards the exit of the labyrinth. Harry sighs, taking a moment to let the night chill cool his burning skin, before following him.

Day five was easy, until it wasn’t.

**DAY SIX**

Harry can’t go on like this.

He spent the entire day being teased by Louis when Louis whispered filthy things in his ear as they passed each other, pushed him against walls for short, stolen kisses before darting off again, even sent him dirty texts _designed_ to rile Harry up. He needs to gain the upper hand again, or he’ll actually end up coming in his sleep at the mere _thought_ of fucking Louis. Not only would he lose the bet, but Louis would literally never let it go, and Harry has some pride left that he’d like to maintain.

He cracks out the big guns that evening, something Louis’ never been able to resist.

He doesn’t wear lingerie that much, since his Prince Charming costume also comes with underwear he’s meant to use, and well, potentially getting caught wearing a thong by a child is not something Harry would like to experience, but he does have a few pairs he keeps in his wardrobe for times where he can wear them.

He picks his favourite pair, the pale pink satin panties, framed with white lace, and slips them on. They’re snug, even when he’s soft, and ride up between his cheeks. If these don’t make Louis crack, Harry doesn’t know what he’ll do with his life afterwards.

Louis comes up to Harry’s room after dinner, that Harry skipped to prepare (he couldn’t go down and be around people wearing satin panties after six days of no orgasms, he’d be too easy). Harry’s waiting for him on their bed, in his ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ position since he’s aiming for seductive here.

It’s enough to catch Louis’ attention straight away when he steps into the room, letting the door slam behind him because he’s too distracted by Harry’s underwear. He licks his lower lip, eyes darkening as they take in Harry’s cock, stiffening visibly behind the pink satin, the lace stretching across his hips, teasing the edges of his laurels, his dark nipples that are peaked and aching to be touched. Harry could probably come alone from Louis playing with them, he’s that keyed up. He just needs Louis to _do something_.

“I fucking hate you,” is all Louis says, taking the necessary steps closer to Harry, and sinking to his knees.

Harry rearranges himself so his legs are caging Louis’ body at the foot of the bed, thighs spread. Louis trails his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, digging in to the soft flesh and tracing the hemline of the panties. Harry can barely breathe, it feels so good to have Louis touching him again after almost a week of nothing like this. His skin is so sensitive to Louis’ gentle ministrations, and all Louis’ done is look at his cock, stroking some skin, but Harry’s so close already.

“Like them?” he asks shakily, a dimpled smile spreading across his lips as Louis’ eyes flutter.

“Hate you so much,” Louis replies, and leans forward to mouth at Harry’s cock through the satin. Harry lasts a good thirty seconds, thirty glorious seconds of Louis’ tongue tracing the outline of his dick through the fabric, rubbing against his dripping cockhead and getting the front of the panties soaking with precome and spit. It’s bliss after six days of nothing, so Harry really doesn’t think he can be blamed when he comes in the lingerie, Louis’ name rolling off his tongue.

Harry doesn’t give himself time to gather his wits, not after Louis broke the dam. He tugs Louis upwards and slides off the bed himself, switching their positions and only pausing enough to yank Louis’ trackies and boxers down. Louis’ cock is hard and thick and perfect in Harry’s hand, and he presses his lips to the tip without hesitation. Harry laps up the precome and suckles lightly, drawing ragged moans from Louis’ throat that Harry has missed so fucking much.

He stares up at Louis, breaking away to murmur, “Come on my face,” then taking as much of Louis’ cock into his mouth as he can, which is a lot. Harry’s has plenty of experience deep-throating Louis. He’s a dedicated student, if nothing else.

One of Louis’ hands tangle in Harry’s hair as he works Louis’ cock in his mouth, getting it wet enough so that when Louis pulls Harry off, his fist has an easy glide. Louis holds Harry’s head in place as he jerks himself off, high-pitched moans getting louder the closer he gets. Harry lets his puffy lips part, his tongue ready to dart out and catch what he can.

Louis comes with a wail, spurting all over Harry’s flushed cheeks and pink lips and the bridge of his nose. He catches a few drops on his tongue, swallowing the greedily, but most of it lands on his face which is more than okay. Especially when Louis’ staring down at him like he’s the most important thing in the world, and for a while, Harry feels like he actually is.

“Don’t say it,” Louis warns, letting go of his cock to smear his come on Harry’s skin.

“Pixie dust,” Harry says anyway, just to see Louis groan. Every time Louis comes on his face, Harry can’t resist making the joke. It’s usually better when Louis’ actually _in_ his Peter Pan costume, but even when he isn’t, Harry makes the joke all the same. “I can fly!”

“Fuck off,” Louis groans, flopping backwards with a dramatic sigh. “God, we’re embarrassing. Collectively, we lasted a minute and a half.”

“Aren’t you gonna clean me up?” Harry pouts, standing and shaking out his legs. The come-soaked panties are verging on uncomfortable now that the sex-craze has faded, though Harry reckons he’ll be ready to go again in a minute or so.

“No,” Louis grumbles. “I’m wallowing.”

“Fine.” Harry shrugs, smirking. “I’m gonna shower, and you’re welcome to join me. I’ll ring Nick later and see about getting us on to ‘It’s a Small World’ before the park closes tomorrow, yeah?”

Louis grunts. “Fucking hate you.”

**THE REWARD**

“Come on, Lou,” Harry says in Louis’ ear, leaning in closely so he can keep his voice low. They’re the only two on the boat after Harry claimed the favour Nick owed him, and it’s the last ride of the day. “Sing along! Everyone knows the lyrics.”

“That’s because it’s the same fucking lyrics over and over again,” Louis hisses, but lets Harry sway them in time with the music. They’re somewhere in the South Americas right now, and Harry couldn’t be more delighted with winning something. “You’re the worst date, Harold.”

“Excuse you, Lewis, I’m the best date,” Harry says, his smile too big to actually manage an offended tone. “I’m the best date, because when we get back to the room, I’m gonna eat you out for as long as you like.

Louis nods, considering. “Alright, you’re not _quite_ the worst date.”

“Exactly.” Harry kisses his cheek messily, pulling back in time for them to move into the final room, where all the dolls from all the countries are mixed together. “Now sing along! _It’s a small world after all…”_


End file.
